In Bali
by Hime Uguisu
Summary: Natsume tiba-tiba ngajak Mikan liburan ke Bali! Gimana jadinya nih? Udah gitu Natsume juga ngajak Hotaru ama Luca buat liburan bareng! Kira-kira mereka bakal ngalamin kejadian apa ya diBali? Secara Bali kan angker  RnR please. NogImai, MikaNatsume.
1. In Bali part 1

**Fic kali ini nuansanya horror nih. Khekekeke.. gomen kalau saya cuma bisa bisa bikin fic horror abal karena sesungguhnya saya juga lumayan penakut. Ini juga pas ngetik malah ketakutan sendiri *serius*, makanya gak kelar-kelar karna takut pas nulisnya. *Author digebukin para readers* **

**Readers: "makanya jangan sok-sok an mau bikin horror deh!"**

**Summary: Natsume tiba-tiba ngajak Mikan liburan ke Bali! Gimana jadinya nih? Mikan mau gak ya? Jelas mau lah! Udah gitu Natsume juga ngajak Hotaru ama Luca buat liburan bareng! Kira-kira mereka bakal ngalamin kejadian apa ya diBali? Secara.. Bali kan angker~ RnR please. NogImai, MikaNatsume. Rate: T, Horror-Humor.**

**Pairing: MikaNatsume**

**NogImai (Kyaaa… my Fav.!)**

**Disclaimer: siapa lagi kalo bukan Tachibana Higuchi seorang! Eh, tapi mo diambil ah ama aku! *di gampar Higuchi ampe mental 100 meter* **

**WARNING: "Penakut jangan baca karna dikhawatirkan nanti bisa ginggiapen. Tapi baca aja deh.. semua bebas baca fic ku kok! asalkan nanti nge-REVIEW! Tapi Author tidak bertanggung jawab kalau kalian jadi gak berani liat kolong tempat tidur. Khekekeke…" –Author Hime Uguisu-**

**Sponsor: ****.com**** (All About Alice Academy)**

**

* * *

Chapter 1  
**

**In Bali**

**A**

**Gakuen Alice Fanfic**

**By:**

**Hime Uguisu**

Malam itu, Mikan sedang nonton tv di ruang tv sambil makan cemilan Chitato sapi panggangnya. Gila.. itu cemilan favorit Author tuh! Saking sukanya ama chitato sapi panggang, Author rela makan chitato dalem kamar mandi cuma demi gak ada yang maintain. Author kan kalau makan chitato bisa sampai dijilat ke ujung-ujung bungkusnya. Hemm… yummy! –bahasan gak penting-. Mikan Sakura, cewek umur 23 tahun yang baru nikah sama Natsume Hyuuga 2 bulan lalu. Belum punya anak. (ya iyalah.. baru juga nikah 2 bulan!). tapi tiba-tiba ada yang memecah keheningan diruang tv itu. Terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Siapa?" Tanya Mikan. Mikan pun berlari menuju pintu.

"Mikan! Cepet buka!" teriak seseorang dari luar pintu.

"Iya…..! bentar baka!" protes Mikan. Pintu pun dibuka.

"Natsume…." Kata Mikan begitu membuka pintu.

"Mikan….." kata Natsume lebay sambil senyum-senyum.

"Abis lewat hutan mana lu, Nat?" Tanya Mikan sinis

"Hutan bambu, mang napa?" jawab Natsume asal.

"Oh pantes kesambet….." kata Mikan dengan wajah datar (tumben)

"Kok kesambet?" Tanya Natsume penasaran.

"Soalnya lo baik ma gw. Brarti lw kesambet." Jawab Mikan enteng.

"Sialan lw! Salah, ya kalo gw baik ma lw?" kata Natsume sinis.

"Gak salah sih, cman aneh aja. Eh, ayo masuk gak usah sungkan, anggap aja rumah sendiri." Kata Mikan sambil berjalan masuk.

"Perasaan ini emang rumah gw deh… gua beli pake duit sendiri dengan penuh jerih payah, keringat, dan musti banting tulang (Lebay!)" kata Natsume swt…

Mereka berdua lalu masuk kamar. Natsume merebahkan diri di kasur. Mikan lalu menutup pintu kamar, dan ikut merebahkan diri di sebelah Natsume.

"Kana (Kana Ueda-pengisi suara Mikan, jadi iseng manggil Mikan pake nama "Kana"-) ada yang mau gw omongin eh, nama lu serasi ya ama pengisi suara lu, mi**KAN** s**A**kura ." Kata Natsume memulai pembicaraan.

"Heh, jangan panggil gw 'Kana'! dasar "Paku"(Romi Paku a.k.a. Park Romi) rese! Wkwkwk ternyata suara Natsume yang begitu berat diisi oleh seorang CEWEK!" ejek Mikan.

"Hehe… si Paku lw bawa-bawa! Dasar Miwa! (Miwa Yasuda- pengisi suara Luca- cewe lho! ^^)" ejek Natsume.

Mikan cemberut! "Dah ah! Eh tadi lw mo ngomong apa, Nat?" Tanya Mikan.

"Liburan ke Bali, yuk!" ajak Natsume.

"Lw korslet beneran, ya? Ke Bali! Tumben amat lw ngajak gw jalan! Terakhir kita jalan kan pas bulan madu….(cuit…. cuit….)" kata Mikan.

"Ayolah…. Mau, ya! Skalian refreshing!" ajak Natsume ngotot.

"Oke! Tapi siapa aja?" Tanya Mikan tertarik.

"Kita berdua aja…., kan biar skalian bulan madu lagi! Hehe becanda kok! najis gw bulan madu lagi ma lw!" kata Natsume.

"Gw juga najis! Ah, tapi masa' berdua doang! Kan sepi!" protes Mikan.

"Ajak hotaru gimana? Ah…, tapi ajak Luca juga deh! Biar rame!" kata Natsume.

"Itu maksud gw!" kata Mikan sambil nyengir.

Natsume langsung memandang tajam nan sinis ke arah Mikan. "Oh, biar kalo lw ketakutan, lw bisa lari terus meluk Luca? Gitu maksud lw?" Tanya Natsu sinis..

"Gak kok! dah tidur! Tidur!" kata Mikan yang langsung membalikan badannya (jadi ngebelakangin Natsume) dan langsung tarik selimut.

"Dasar! Baka!" ucap Natsume pelan. Natsu lalu cepet-cepet sms Luca bwat ngabarin rencana mereka itu.

In Luca's house…

"Drtt… drtt…." Ponsel Luca yg masih di silent bergetar.

"Sms dari siapa Luca?" Tanya Hotaru yg matanya masih merem dan membelakangi Luca.

"Ah…. Dari Natsu. Katanya besok dia ngajak kita ke Bali. Dadakan banget, ya?" kata Luca.

"Pftt….. natsume kan udah ketularan begonya Mikan tuh! Ngajak liburan dadakan gini!" kata Hotaru dingin.

Luca cuman senyum. "Kamu mo ikut, Mai?" Tanya L uca halus.

"Mau, kamu?" Tanya Hotaru balik.

"Gak ah….., kamu aja! Jadi kamu bayar tiket pesawatnya sendiri, ya!" kata Luca **bercanda**

Dalam sekejap Hotaru langsung bangun dan mukul kepala Luca dengan baka-gun.

"Gak mau! Aku rugi dong! Ih…, mending gak usah pergi skalian!" protes Hotaru.

"Bercanda, Mai…." Kata Luca yang masih memegangi kepalanya yang kesakitan.

"Gak! Aku dah gak mod!" bentak Hotaru yang langsung tidur lagi.

Luca langsung cemberut….., dan langsung bales sms Natsu. Luca bilang kalo dia dan imai gak bisa ikut besok.

Pagi harinya. Mikan dan Natsume udah siap-siap.

"Yuk berangkat ke bandara sekarang!" kata Natsume sambil memasukan barang-barang ke dalam mobil. (Natsume dah beli tiket dari kemaren)

"Eh… serius nih Hotaru sama Luca-pyon gak ikut?" Tanya Mikan. Natsume menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya.

"Iya, baka! Udah cepet ntar telat!" seru Natsume. Mikan lalu masuk ke dalam mobil. Mereka lalu segera melaju ke bandara. Natsume lalu iseng nyikut Mikan.

"Stt.. emang kita ditakdirin buat bulan madu lagi kali, ya?" Tanya Natsume iseng. Langsung detik itu juga dipelototin ama Mikan dengan sinisnya.

"GAK!" bentak Mikan. Natsume jawsdropped.

**Eh, maaf nyamber, ada yang mau temenan sama saya gak di FFN, temen saya di FFN cuma dikit DX**

**Silahkan ber kirim PM-ria ya yang mau sudi temenan sama saya!**

Di rumah Luca…..

"Mai, beneran gak mau ikut nih?" Tanya Luca.

"Iya!" bentak Hotaru.

"Serius?" Tanya Luca meyakinkan.

"Iya bawel amat sih! Emang knapa sih kok ngotot amat?" Tanya Hotaru kesel.

"Abisnya…, aku dah beli tiketnya…" seru Luca melas.

"Bego sih! Kenapa dah beli tiketnya!" bentak Hotaru.

"Hehe… tapi tiket yang beda pesawat sama Natsume dan Sakura." Kata Luca.

"Oh ya udah. Gimana dong aku tetep gak mau ikut!" kata hotaru yang masih tetep gak mau ikut karena udah bad mod dari kemaren.

"Oke deh kalo kamu gak mau ikut… tiketnya aku buang aja!" kata Luca.

"Eh! Jangan dong! Kan rugi!" bentak Hotaru.

"Ya udah gak aku buang, tapi aku kasih ke pemulung!" kata Luca.

"Gak! Ya udah deh aku mau pergi daripada tiketnya kamu kasih ke orang lain, pemulung lagi! Rugi tau! Tiketnya kan dibeli pake duit!" kata Hotaru yang gak mau rugi padahal Hotaru kan gak bakal rugi coz tiketnya dibeli pake uang Luca. Akhirnya mereka pun cepet-cepet mempersiapkan barang-barang untuk pergi ke Bali! Setelah siap semua, Luca dan Hotaru langsung masuk ke mobil dan berangkat ke bandara. Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya mereka sampai di bandara. Dan langsung aja kita skip sampe mereka masuk ke pesawat.

Di dalam pesawat….

"Mai, masih bad mod?" Tanya Luca yang ngeliat Hotaru masih cemberut dari tadi.

"Gak juga." Jawab Hotaru sambil ngeliat ke luar dari jendela pesawat.

"Oh, trus kenapa cemberut gak ada ekspresi gitu?" Tanya Luca lagi.

"Ah… muka aku kan emang gini!" jawab Hotaru datar.

"Iya ya, aku lupa.." kata Luca.

Tak terasa malam pun tiba. Hotaru memejamkan matanya karena lelah, dan Luca pun ikut memejamkan matanya. Semua penumpang tertidur malam itu. Malam yang sunyi senyap dimana hanya pilot, asistennya, dan para pramugari yang tidak tidur. Tapi pramugari berada dibelakang. Hotaru merapatkan jaketnya karena kedinginan. Tapi tiba-tiba Hotaru membuka matanya karna merasa ada yang menyoleknya dari jok belakang. Ia segera menengok kearah belakang dengan cepat. Tidak ada apa-apa. Hening, semua penumpang masih terlelap tidur dan tak ada yang terlihat pura-pura tidur. Hotaru menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan tidur lagi.

"Srek.. srek.." suara seperti sesuatu terseret-seret. Hotaru kembali bangun. Ia menengok lagi kearah belakang. Tak ada apa-apa. Hotaru mulai merinding disini. Tapi ia berusaha memejamkan matanya, sekalian jaga imej gitu lho! Masa seorang Hotaru Imai (Nogi) takut sih. Gak lucu banget, kan? Ia pun tertidur lagi walau dengan perasaan gak enak. Dari awal juga perasaannya udah gak enak. Ngapain coba mesti ke Bali segala? Persetan dengan Natsume yang ngajak. Padahal kan masih ada pantai Karibia atau Hawai gitu. Baru selang beberapa detik Hotaru memejamkan matanya, suara "Srek.. srek.." itu muncul lagi. Kali ini terdengar lebih jelas.

Nurani Author: udah atuh! Sumpah ini mah Author sendiri yang ketakutan di kamar! Mana ngetik pas lagi sendirian lagi! Damn! Author bodoh! Dia yang ngetik, dia yang takut. *serius*

"Uuuuhh… Luca.." ucap Hotaru pelan. Namun yang dipanggil malah gak ngejawab dan masih tidur. Hotaru pun mencubit pipi Luca, berharap cowok itu bisa bangun. Tapi Luca malah buang muka dan menengok ke arah berlawanan dengan wajah Hotaru. 'Damn! Suami rese! Kagak tau apa istri lu lagi ketakutan gini!' batin Hotaru. Hotaru pun memberanikan diri menengok ke belakang perlahan. Tidak ada apa-apa. Hotaru mengucek-ngucek matanya dengan tangan, berharap matanya tadi rabun jadi gak keliatan gitu. Tapi ternyata sama aja. Udah dikucek berkali-kali juga tetep Hotaru gak bisa liat apapun. Hotaru jadi merinding sendiri. Mana dia duduk deket jendela lagi. Kan takut muncul apaan gitu di jendela. Hotaru pun memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya lagi sambil berdoa terus-terusan dan berharap pas dia buka mata itu udah pagi.

"Tok.. tok.." bunyi kaca diketok. Hotaru yang nyawanya tinggal setengah karna ngantuk pun buka mata lagi. Dia nengok ke sumber suara yang ada disebelahnya. Disana ada cewek diluar jendela sambil bawa payung berambut panjang. cewek itu tersenyum padanya. Hotaru menatap malas ke cewek itu.

"Apotek dimana, ya?" Tanya cewek itu. Anehnya suara cewek itu bisa terdengar jelas. Karena gak tau, Hotaru cuma geleng-geleng kepala dan tidur lagi.

"Aneh, jelas ini pesawat lagi terbang kok malah nanyain apotek. Mana ada apotek di langi-.." Hotaru menghentikan kata-katanya seketika. Eto.. ini kan masih dipesawat. Tuh cewek ngambang bukan? Hotaru panik sendiri dan segera membuka matanya dengan cepat buat nengok ke arah jendela lagi. Tapi cewek tadi udah gak ada. Huh, ngimpi kali tadi ya. Tapi tadi itu nyata banget! Hotaru terus memikirkan hal tadi.

"Srek.. srek.." oh Shit! Suara itu lagi! Hotaru menahan kepalan tangannya yang udah pengen nonjok itu sumber suara.

"Itu orang fans gua kali ya! Malu mungkin dia pas gua ngeliat kearahnya, jadi dia ngumpet!" Hotaru berusaha berfikir sepositif mungkin. Kali ini Hotaru malas nengok ke belakang. Tapi tiba-tiba dia ngerasa ada yang nepuk pundaknya dan bilang "Woy! Nengok belakang sini!". Karena kesal, Hotaru pun memutuskan untuk menengok ke belakang. Tepat saat dia nengok ke belakang, pas banget depan mukanya, ada muka cewek yang tadi nanyain apotek tepat didepan wajah Hotaru sambil tersenyum yang bikin ngeri.

"HUAAAAA….!" Kali ini Hotaru sudah tidak bisa menahan teriakannya. Ia memejamkan matanya karena ketakutan dan kembali menghadap ke depan sambil nutup mukanya pake kedua tangannya. Hotaru menangis sejadi-jadinya saking takutnya. Spontan beberapa penumpang bangun karena denger suara triakannya Hotaru.

"Ada apaan sih? Berisik! Ganggu banget. Ngigau kali.." kata beberapa penumpang sambil bisik-bisik. Luca juga jadi ikutan kebangun denger suara teriakan Hotaru.

"Imai! Kenapa? Kok teriak?" Tanya Luca panik. Hotaru masih gak mau ngelepas tangan yang nutup mukanya itu.

"A.. ada setan, Luca.." kata Hotaru super gugup. Luca tertawa kecil.

"Mana ada setan di pesawat, sayang?" tanyanya nahan ketawa. Jarang-jarang dia liat Hotaru ketakutan. Kan itu pemandangan langka baget.. Hotaru membuka sedikit celah jari-jarinya buat liat muka Luca.

"Jangan ketawa! Aku serius! Dari tadi setan gangguin aku mulu!" seru Hotaru ngotot. Luca geleng-geleng kepala. "Udah, aku gak berani tidur! Kamu harus nemenin aku gak tidur!" perintah Hotaru seenaknya. Luca terpaksa ngangguk karena takut Hotaru marah kalau dia nolak. Jadi aja sepanjang malem Luca nemenin Hotaru gak tidur. Yah.. itung-itung amal, ya! Luca!

Paginya pesawat take off. Para penumpang turun. Pas turun gak lupa juga dong ngambil barang dibagian pengambilan barang. Mikan ama Natsume sih udah nyampe pas malemnya, jadi Mikan ama Natsume udah duluan nyewa satu cottage dipinggir pantainya. Luca ama Hotaru bingung sih mau nginep dimana, jadi Luca memutuskan buat nelpon Natsume. Sekalian ngabarin kalau mereka jadi ikut.

_Kimi wa oujo.. boku wa meshitsukai.. Unmei wakatsu aware na futago.. _

Lagu ringtone "Servant of Evil" by Kagamine Len bunyi di hp Natsume menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Natsume pun mengangkat hp-nya.

"Hallo?" gak ada suara balasan. Natsume pun kesal. "Hallo woy angkat dong!" teriak Natsume. Eh, lagunya tetep berlanjut.

_Kimi wo mamoru sono tame naraba.. Boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru.._

Natsume mukul jidatnya. 'bego! Belom dipencet answernya!' Natsume pun segera memencet tombol hijau bergambar telepon itu.

"Ha.. hallo Natsume?" sapa Luca.

"Hallo Luca! Ada apa? Gua udah di cottage Bali dong.." pamer Natsume.

"Gua juga diBali nih. Lu dimananya? Ada cottage kosong gak deket lu? Gua nginep disana ya!"

"Oh, ada.. ada! Pas banget disebelah gua! Sini aja Luca!" Natsume lalu memberitahu alamatnya dan Luca langsung naek taksi ama Hotaru menuju ketempat Natsume berada (hahay,, bahasanya!). Tak lama kemudian taksi yang ditumpangi oleh Luca dan Hotaru berhenti disebuah pantai luas (ya iyalah..! laut!) dan dipantai itu ada banyak cottage. Kata Natsume, ke front office-nya dulu kalau mau sewa cottage. Luca langsung turun dari taksi sambil bawa kopernya dan menarik Hotaru menuju front office. Hotaru diem terus sejak peristiwa dipesawat itu. Perasaannya tambah gak enak pas masuk ke daerah pantai itu. Akhirnya setelah membayar, Luca mendapatkan kunci dan menarik tangan Hotaru lagi menuju cottage mereka yang ternyata emang bener, sebelahan ama Mikan and Natsume. Luca dan Hotaru terus berjalan memasuki cottage mereka dan hanya melempar senyum pada Natsume ama Mikan yang udah dadah-dadahin mereka dngan noraknya. Luca mengambil kunci pintu dari saku celananya, lalu membuka pintu itu. Cottage itu cukup luas untuk mereka berdua. Tempatnya ada dua kamar, dan ada satu lantai lagi diatas buat lesehan aja. (itu sih kayak cottage tempat Author nginep waktu di pisita, anyer!). Luca menggiring kopernya ke dalam kamar sambil mengucapkan salam dulu sebelum memasuki cottage itu. Hotaru yang ketakutan, ngekor aja dibelakang Luca sambil megangin ujung kemeja Luca, kaya anak kecil ngekor sama bapaknya aja.

"Gak ada apa-apa, Imai.." kata Luca menenangkan Hotaru yang keliatan banget ketakutannya. Hotaru cuma nyengir tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari ujung kemeja Luca. Luca swt ngeliat Hotaru yang begitu. Hotaru dari tadi terus-terusan clingak-clinguk kiri kanan mengawasi keadaan cottage (atau kita sebut villa aja ya biar gampang!) itu. Luca merebahkan sebentar badannya dikasur.

"Kebutin dulu kasurnya, Luca! Ntar takutnya 'ada' yang tiduran disitu!" kata Hotaru gugup. Luca memutar bola matanya, dan ngebutin kasur itu pake selimut yang ada.

"Udah tuh, ya! Aku mau ketempat Mikan, eh maksudnya mau ketempat Natsume dulu. Mau ikut atau tetap disini?" Tanya Luca. Hotaru ngekor lagi sambil megangin ujung kemeja Luca lagi.

"Ikut!" katanya udah kaya anak bayi mau ditinggal papanya. Luca pun berjalan keluar diikuti Hotaru yang ngekor dibelakangnya. Setelah menutup pintu vilanya, Luca berjalan ke villa Natsume yang ada disebelah.

"Yo! Luca!" sapa Natsume yang udah gak pake baju (tapi pake celana pendek selutut), udah siap-siap mau berenang aja dia. Natsume masih menggerakan sedikit badannya buat pemanasan. Dibelakang nastume ada Mikan yang lagi ngunci pintu. Setelah ngunci pintu, dia duduk di kursi deket Natsume. Mikan juga udah siap mau berenang pake bikini, tapi bawahnya pake kain pantai yang diiket jadi rok gitu. Ngerti kan? Kaya orang dipantai-pantai gitu deh… Luca jadi mau mimisan ngeliatnya. Lho?

"Pagi Hotaru! Luca-pyon!" Sapa Mikan dengan senyum manisnya.

"Pa.. pagi sakura..!" jawab Luca. Nastume ceritanya mau gaya pake kacamata hitam, terus dilepas pelan-pelan udah kaya seleb dan sukses bikin cewek-cewek yang liat pada tepar plus mimisan., secara umurnya masih 23 tahun dan dia sengaja gak mau dipake cincin kawinnya, alesannya sih "Biar gak ilang kebawa ombak". Mikan ngangguk aja. Padahalkan biar dikira "Belom nikah." Dasar!

"Luca, jangan mimisan liat Mikan, ya!" ejek Hotaru. Luca langsung menatap polos ke arah Hotaru sambil geleng-geleng dengan wajah polos yang bikin orang pengen nyulik dia buat koleksi pribadi (?)! Itu sih Author doang yang mau!

"Heh Hotaru, sabar ya! Luca gak bakal mimisan liat lu, soalnya lu jelek sih!" ejek Natsume asal ceplos. Hotaru langsung marah bagaikan banteng abis liat warna merah. Natsume pun dikejar dengan bringasnya sambil nodongin bazooka. Nastume ngacir ke pantai. Jadilah Hotaru ama Natsume kejar-kejaran dipinggir pantai kaya di pilm-pilm India. Wkwkwk.. enggak kok, cuma becanda. Mereka kejar-kejaran kaya anjing ama kucing. Tinggallah Mikan ama Luca berdua. Luca nyamperin Mikan, dan narik kursi buat duduk disebelah Mikan.

"Luca-pyon gak ganti baju? Mau berenang kok masih pake kemeja?" Tanya Mikan basa basi. Luca nyengir.

"Aku nanti aja berenangnya. Sakura gak renang? Gak mau main dipantainya? Padahal udah pake baju renang yang manis." Ucap Luca. Mikan hanya tertawa kecil.

"Aku juga nanti aja renangnya. Nungguin Hotaru aja." Jawab Mikan malu-malu karna abis dipuji. Woy sadar mas, mbak, istri ama suaminya pergi bentar aja langsung deh.. *Author diinjek ama Mikan and Luca*

"Luca-pyon.. aku kedapur nya sebentar ya! Mau ambil minum." Lanjut Mikan lagi. Luca hanya mengangguk. Mikan pun membuka kunci pintu itu dan masuk membuatkan teh hangat didapurnya. Luca masih nunggu aja diluar, takut jadi fitnah kalau masuk kedalem apalagi dengan Mikan yang atasnya cuma pake baju renang gitu. Tak lama terdengar suara jeritan Mikan dari dalam. Luca langsung lari menghampiri Mikan. Masuk juga akhirnya dia.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Tanya Luca yang baru datang dengan nada panik banget. Didapur ada Mikan yang lagi duduk dilantai sambil nutup mukanya pake tangan dan nunjuk-nunjuk ke kran air tempat cuci piring. Luca langsung ngechek ke kran tersebut. Ia menyalakan kran. Cuma air biasa kok.

"Tadi ada darah yang keluar dari situ!" teriak Mikan sambil terus nunjuk-nunjuk kran itu dengan ketakutan. Luca nyalain kran itu lagi, dan nunjukin ke Mikan kalau yang keluar cuma air biasa. Mikan bangun perlahan dan ngeliat pelan-pelan ke kran itu. Bener kok, cuma air biasa. Tapi ia yakin tadi yang keluar dari situ itu darah.

"Ta.. tapi ta.. tadi.. itu.. anu.. tadi.." kata Mikan yang terbata-bata karena kaget. Luca nepuk pundak Mikan pelan.

"Tenang aja. Gak apa-apa. Mungkin yang tadi cuma halusinasi aja." Luca mencoba menenangkan Mikan. Namun sebenarnya Luca sendiri juga lagi bingung. Semalem Hotaru bilang liat setan. Sekarang Mikan bilang airnya jadi darah. Apa maksudnya coba? Ntar Natsume bilang apaan nih?

"Hai semuaaa….!" Teriak Natsume yang baru datang memasuki villa bareng Hotaru dengan wajah biru-biru.

"Knapa, Natsume? Kena bazooka ama Hotaru?" ejek Mikan. Natsume mendengus sinis. "Hn" jawabnya singkat. Natsume langsung narik Mikan ama Luca dengan gaya kaya anak kecil minta permen.

"Main air, yuk! Eh, maksudnya main dipantainya yuk..!" ajak Natsume. Mikan ngangguk sambil ketawa tawa. Akhirnya mereka semua pun keluar dari villa tempat nastume menginap dan Mikan kembali mengunci pintu itu dan meletakan kuncinya di pot bunga dekat situ. Sembrono sekali.

"Duluan, yaa.." kata Mikan yang lagi lari ditarik Natsume ke pantainya sembari melambaikan tangannya pada Luca dan Hotaru yang sudah berdiri didepan pintu villa mereka.

"Berenang sekarang?" Tanya Luca pada Hotaru. Hotaru menatapnya sebentar, dan terlihat berfikir. Lalu mengagguk sambil tersenyum maksa.

"Iya deh. Daripada musti nunggu di villa ini sendirian." Jawab Hotaru dengan nyengir maksanya.

"Oke!" jawab Luca singkat, yang penting ngerespon. Ia pun membuka pintu villa yang tidak dikunci itu. Lalu mereka berjalan menuju kamar tidur dan membuka koper mereka untuk mengambil baju ganti. Hotaru lebih milih pake tank top dari pada make baju atasan kaya Mikan. Gak pede kalau pake atasan kaya Mikan. Bawahannya Hotaru make celana rendek tapi dibawah lutut. Luca sih cuma pake celana pendek selutut kaya Natsume. Setelah bersiap-siap, Luca ama Hotaru pun berjalan meninggalkan villa mereka. Tak lupa mengunci pintu dan ikut-ikutan Mikan naro kunci dipot dengan sembrono. Mereka berdua lari menyusul Mikan ama Natsume yang tumbenan gak berantem dan damai sentosa sambil main air. Wajahnya sih lagi keliatan seneng banget.

"Luca, panas. Ntar aku jadi item." Protes Hotaru. Luca mukul jidatnya karna kesel.

"Imai, please deh.. kamu gak bakal item cuma gara-gara gini doang." Kata Luca.

"Tapi kulit aku nanti jadi belang." Keluh Hotaru lagi.

"Ya udahlah, kulit kamu item kek, belang kek, tetep cantik kok!" kata Luca asal. Hotaru tetep cemberut aja walau udah dipuji kaya gitu. Liat Hotaru yang kaya gitu, Luca jadi punya niatan jahat. Dia menarik tangan Hotaru sambil lari, jadi otomatis Hotaru gak bisa ngelak. Pas udah nyampe pantai bagian agak dalem, sedagunya Hotaru lah kira-kira. Luca pergi aja ninggalin Hotaru sendiri yang udah ketakutan tenggelem. Tapi Luca gak pergi jauh kok, cuma ngelepas tangannya aja dari Hotaru yang mulai ketakutan karna ombak mau dateng.

"Luca! Siniii…!" teriak Hotaru. Luca menggeleng dengan seringai jahat.

"Gak mau. Lebay sih!" ejek Luca. Hotaru cemberut makin parah.

"Aaaah… Luca..! sini!" pinta Hotaru sambil ngerengek. Luca tetep menggeleng dan berjalan makin jauh dari tempat semula.

"Ahh! Luca mah gitu! Males ah!" Hotaru akhirnya ngambek juga. Pas tepat ombak udah ada dibelakang Hotaru, Luca langsung nyamperin Hotaru dan megang tangan Hotaru dengan erat. (Ehem.. ini sih karena keegoisan Author aja yang pengen bikin NogImai. Khekekeke.. padahalkan diide awal gak ada tuh adegan hotaruka begini. Wkwkwk..). pas ombaknya udah lewat Hotaru langsung ngomel-ngomel.

"Iyuhh.. asin airnyaa! Luca jelek ah!" omel Hotaru.

"Lagian ngapain pake diminum."

"Kan gak sengaja, baka!" bentak Hotaru. Luca cuma mengacak-acak pelan rambut Hotaru yang sudah basah itu. Natsume tiba-tiba lari kearah Luca ama Hotaru dan bikin kaget.

"Luca! Ntar malem jalan, yuk!" ajak Natsume yang udah basah kuyup semuanya. Dipinggir pantai Mikan kalang kabut clingak-clinguk sana sini nyariin Natsume yang tiba-tiba ngilang.

"OMG! Ternyata kalian beneran homo? Sampe Natsume ngajak Luca kencan segala! Pasti elu uke-nya!" seru Hotaru kaget sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Luca. Luca langsung membatu, dan Natsume ngamuk-ngamuk.

"Enak aja lo! Siapa juga yang mau kencan! Gua cuma ngajak Luca keliling sini doang!" bentak Natsume. Hotaru geleng-geleng kepala kaya orang ngeledek mandang rendah gitu.

"Ckckck.. Natsume, jadi elu uke-nya? Gak nyangka.." jawab Hotaru gak nyambung dan langsung digetok ama Natsume pake bambu yang entah nemu dimana.

"Jam berapa?" Tanya Luca memecah suasana. Hotaru ama Natsume berpandangan heran gak tau kenapa.

"Jam 9 malem aja." Jawab Natsume. Hotaru kaget dengan lebay sambil nutup mulut pake tangan.

"WHUAPUAA? Jadi kalian beneran mau kencan? Malem banget lagi! Idih.. jangan-jangan…" ejek Hotaru asal ngomong tapi sukses bikin Natsume kesel.

"Bacot lu!" katanya sambil ngejitak kepala Hotaru, lalu Natsume pergi dengan santainya menghampiri Mikan. Luca cuma bisa ngelus-ngelus kepala Hotaru dan gak membantu sama sekali.

"Jadi kencan ama Natsume ntar malem?" Tanya Hotaru super polos kaya anak TK nanya ke gurunya. Luca swt.

"Imai… aku gak kencan ama Natsume! Nanti malem mau sendirian divilla atau di villa bareng Mikan?" Tanya Luca gemes. Hotaru langsung jawab tanpa mikir.

"Bareng Mikan! Aku gak berani sendiri!" jawabnya semangat '45. Luca mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Makin panas. Udahan yuk!" ajak Hotaru. "Iya" jawab Luca singkat. Lalu mereka pun kembali ke villa.

Malamnya jam 9 tepat, Natsume udah nyamper aja ke tempatnya Luca sambil bawa Mikan buat nemenin Hotaru. Luca membuka pintu dan melambaikan tangan pada Natsume. Natsume balik badan sambil nunggu Luca yang lagi jalan keluar dan nepuk punggung Natsume. Mikan pun masuk kedalam dan nonton tv bareng Hotaru sementara Natsume jalan keluar bareng Luca. Luca jalan disebelah Natsume. Pas udah lumayan jauh dari villa itu, Natsume menghentikan langkahnya.

"Umm.. Luca, Hotaru ngikutin kita bukan?" Tanya Natsume tiba-tiba sambil nengok ke belakang dan mengawasi keadaan. Luca juga jadi ikut-ikutan nengok.

"Apaan sih? Orang gak ada siapa-siapa." Jawab Luca santai. Natsume memandangnya dengan heran.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Luca bingung diliatin begitu.

"Terus yang dari tadi jalan dibelakang kita siapa?" Tanya Natsume.

"Hoee? Jalan dibelakang kita?" Tanya Luca mulai pucet.

"Sayaaa…" jawab seseorang (mungkin 'orang') dari atas secara tiba-tiba. Bikin Natsume ama Luca langsung pucet kaya pakaian baru dikasih pemutih.

Siapa yang ngomong, yaaaa?

* * *

TBC.. huohoho… gimana sampe sini? Ada yang udah ketakutan belom? #PLAK! Horror garing begitu siapa juga yang takut =3=

Maklum saya sendiri kan penakut, jadi gak berani nulis macem-macem. Ada gak dari para readers and riviewers(kalo ada yg review) yang masih SMP sama ama saya? Abis rata-rata fic yang saya baca authornya udah pada kuliahan, jadi minder saya.. *menciut*

Udahlah, kenapa jadi curhat colongan? Mending REVIEW aja langsung ya! Ripiuw! Ripiuw!

Special Thanks to: Minami Uguisu a.k.a Balqiis Salwa yang ikut membantu dalam ide fic ini. hontou ni arigatou.. *Author lebay*

Dadah bye.. bye… jangan lupa….

**REVIEW!** REVIEW! **REVIEW!** REVIEW! **REVIEW**! REVIEW! REVIEW! **REVIEW!**

**JANGAN LUPA ITU! **Nyahahahhaa… *kabur sambil nunggu ada yang review*


	2. In Bali part 2

**Fic kali ini nuansanya horror nih. Khekekeke.. gomen kalau saya cuma bisa bisa bikin fic horror abal karena sesungguhnya saya juga lumayan penakut. Ini juga pas ngetik malah ketakutan sendiri, makanya gak kelar-kelar karna takut pas nulisnya. *Author digebukin para readers* "makanya jangan sok-sok an mau bikin horror deh!"**

**Summary: Mereka udah pada sampe diBali dari kemaren. Tapi apakah yang terjadi pada Natsume ama Luca yang lagi jalan keliling pantai? Mereka diganggu ama Miss K! udah gitu pas lagi tidur, Hotaru terus digangguin ama 'sesuatu'. Apakah yang sesungguhnya terjadi? RnR please. NogImai, MikaNatsume. Rate: T, Horror-Humor (mudah-mudahan genre-nya sesuai ama ceritanya).**

**Pairing: MikaNatsume**

**NogImai**

**Disclaimer: siapa lagi kalo bukan tachibana higuchi seorang! Eh, tapi mo diambil ah ama aku! *di gampar higuchi ampe mental 100 meter* **

**WARNING: "Penakut jangan baca karna dikhawatirkan nanti bisa ginggiapen. Tapi baca aja deh.. semua bebas baca fic ku kok! asalkan nanti nge-REVIEW! Tapi Author tidak bertanggung jawab kalau kalian jadi gak berani liat kolong tempat tidur. Khekekeke…" –by: Author Hime Uguisu-**

**Sponsor: .****com**** (All About Alice Academy)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**In Bali**

**A**

**Gakuen Alice Fanfic**

**By:**

**Hime Uguisu**

"Hotaru? Atau Mikan?" Tanya Luca dan Natsume barengan sambil gugup setengah mati. Mereka tidak mau menengok ke atas atau sumber suara. Mereka malan nunduk pundung ngeliatin pasir.

"Natsume.. kalau setan gimana?" Tanya Luca pelan.

"Ya tergantung setannya apaan." Jawab Natsume enteng, namun sebenernya udah nahan pipis aja.

"Kayaknya sih kuntilanak deh, suara cewek, Nat!" bisik Luca. Natsume dan Luca langsung jawsdropp

"Ya udah, kalau cewek pacarin aja, sapa tau jadi bisa diajak damai." Jawab Natsume asal ceplos, tapi ternyata kedengeran sama mahkluk itu.

"Siapa yang mau macarin sayaaa? Saya free lho!" jawabnya. Natsume ama Luca jadi bergidik ngeri. Perlahan mereka nengok, eh tapi ternyata dengan polos bin tololnya Luca nengok santai ke arah tuh mahkluk dan ngejawab.

"Ini, dia bilang mau macarin mbak." Jawab Luca polos sambil nunjuk enteng Natsume. Natsume ikutan nengok ke atas dan mendapati kuntilanak ngambang diatas deket pohon. Spontan Natsume langsung gak peduli lagi ama imej-nya dan teriak.

"Huaaa… beneran setan! Goblok!" teriak Natsume sambil menarik tangan Luca untuk kabur. Luca ngucek mata dan baru nyadar.

"Itu setan toh! Hiiiii…!" teriak Luca gak kalah kenceng dari Natsume. Dua orang itu pun lari sekenceng-kencengnya dan berhenti sebentar di samping dahan pohon. Baru juga napas bentar, Natsume Luca udah dikagetin lagi ama tuh setan yang udah menclok di dahan sebelah mereka sambil berpose tangan jadi tumpuan dagu. Dia lalu nyengir. Menyeringai yang bikin bulu kuduk berdiri.

"Mau kemana, mas mas ganteng?" tanyanya pada Natsume and Luca yang udah siap mati ditempat. Tapi mereka gak mau mati deh, percuma mati juga tetep bisa ketemu ama tuh kunti.

"Kabur Luca!" teriak Natsume heboh. Luca yang masih ngos-ngosan malah diem ditempat sambil megangin dadanya yang masih sesak karna lari terlalu kenceng tadi.

"Capek? Saya sih udah biasa jalan-jalan." Kata si kunti. Luca mengangguk.

"Iya mbak. Capek banget. Udah berapa lama mbak tinggal disini?" Tanya Luca.

"Oh, say amah udah lama. Sepuluh tahun lebihlah disini. Tapi baru saya liat cowok seganteng mas." Goda si kunti. Hidih gila gua mah digodain kuntilanak..! Luca malah ketawa.

"Ehehe.. si mbak bisa aja deh! Udah lama juga ya!" kata Luca berbincang-bincang santai. Dia lupa kali ya kalau itu tuh kuntilanak.

"Kok kepala mbak berdarah darah gitu sih mbak? Gak sakit tuh?" Tanya Luca pas liat badannya yang banyak darahnya. Si kuntilanak (bagaimana kalau kita sebut saja dia Miss K? mulai ngeri saya ngetik namanya!) menggeleng.

"Gak lah, udah biasa berdarah mah.." jawabnya disertai dengan ketawanya yang mengerikan itu. Hihiii… Luca nelen ludah denger suara ketawanya.

"Kok ketawanya mbak mirip Miss K, ya?" Tanya Luca mulai pucet lagi.

"Emang saya kuntilanak. Hihi…" jawabnya seraya menyeringai gak jelas. Luca langsung tambah pucet dan baru nyadar dia telah ngomong ama Miss K. Luca langsung lari kabur ngejar Natsume sekuat tenaga.

"Huwaaa… Natsume bego! Jangan tinggalin gua!" teriak Luca yang langsung lari terbirit-birit. Si Miss K geleng-geleng kepala plus swt.

"Ganteng ganteng kok pada goblok sih?" gumamnya.

Natsume sampe dibelakang villa-nya dengan badan yang basah kena keringet akibat lari-larian gajee tadi.

A/N: Maaf nyamber, ada yang mau temenan sama saya gak di FFN?, temen saya di FFN cuma dikit DX Silahkan ber kirim PM-ria ya yang mau sudi temenan sama saya! Pleaseeeee…saya akan jadi teman yang baik *puppy eyes*.

"Wuedaaan! Mimpi apaan gua semalem sampe jadinya ni malem ketemu ama kunti? Emang harusnya gua liburan ke pantai Karibia deh!" Gerutu Natsume. Dia pun berjalan gontai menuju ke villanya Luca. Pas buka pintu villanya, disana Nampak pemandangan yang bisa bikin dia tenang. Ada Hotaru ama Mikan lengkap tanpa ada yang ngilang (?). Tapi tunggu.. dia melupakan seseorang. Natsume nengok ke belakang dan langsung kaget begitu inget ada yang ilang.

"Oh, iya! Luca!" serunya sambil mukul jidatnya. Ngeliat ada Natsume didepan pintu, Mikan langsung nyamber kedepan pintu buat nyamperin Natsume. Tapi Hotaru langsung melotot begitu liat Natsume cuma sendirian. Hotaru lari ke depan pintu dengan bringasnya, trus langsung nabok Natsume sebelum Mikan sampe didepan Natsume.

"Heeh! Mana Luca?" bentak Hotaru. Natsume udah membatu aja, dan perlahan badannya seakan jadi debu terus debunya terbang gitu deh. Mikan langsung berenti jalan nyamperin Natsume dan berdiri ditempat. Hening. Natsume pun menggeleng penuh dosa.

"Hiee…? Apaan maksud lu? Luca mana?" bentak Hotaru lagi. Mikan kali ini langsung mendekat nyamperin Natsume dan nepuk pundak Natsume.

"Luca-pyon mana?" Tanya Mikan. Natsume masih geleng-geleng kepala penuh dosa. Kali ini Hotaru yang langsung membatu, mengkristal, lalu tewas. Hehe.. gak kok. becanda. Hotaru cuma kerasa kaya membeku aja. Mereka semua pun duduk lemes di sofa villa itu. Mukanya sama-sama pucet semua. Setengah jam berlalu tanpa adanya perubahan ekspresi dan atmosfer diantara mereka. Sama-sama pada kaya batu. Sampe akhirnya Luca muncul juga didepan pintu dan masih ngos-ngosan karena lari. Kok lama amat nyampenya, mas? Tadi sempet nyasar bentar.

"Luca!" teriak Hotaru yang langsung lari berhambur nyamperin Luca. Luca berdiri sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Natsume.

"Nat… hah.. gila! Tadi.. hah.. itu tuh.." mulut Luca langsung ditutup ama Hotaru pake tangannya Hotaru.

"Kalau mau ngomong, napas dulu mas! Jangan ngomong sambil ngos-ngosan gitu! Kan omongannya jadi kepotong-potong!" tegur Hotaru. Natsume dari belakang seakan kasih kode 'jangan ceritain yang tadi!'. Luca hanya ngangguk. Hotaru jalan disebelah Luca yang masuk ke dalem villa dan langsung duduk di sofa juga.

"Minum dong, Mai!" kata Luca. Natsume juga nunjuk dirinya sendiri seakan bilang 'Gua juga!'. Hotaru menatap malas ke arah Natsume sampai akhirnya Hotaru jalan juga ke dapur buat ngambil air putih. Baru juga jalan beberapa langkah, Hotaru langsung berenti dan balik badan sambil pasang tampang melas ke arah Mikan.

"Temenin.." pinta Hotaru. "Iya.. iya.." jawab Mikan. Mikan yang baik hati pun jalan ngekor dibelakang Hotaru. Selang beberapa menit, Hotaru ama Mikan udah balik lagi keruang tamu sambil bawa nampan berisi 4 gelas air putih. Dan meletakan nampan itu, lalu duduk lagi disofa. Natsume ama Luca langsung ngambil gelas yang berisi air putih itu, dan meminumnya. Mikan nengok kesebelah kiri buat ngeliat jam dinding yang terpasang disana. Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.15. Mikan pun memutuskan untuk ngajak Natsume balik ke villa mereka karena Mikan udah ngantuk. Natsume mengangguk, lalu mereka berpamitan sebentar sama Luca and Hotaru, dan segera keluar dari villa Luca, dan menuju villa sendiri yang ada disebelah. Hotaru ngunci pintu dan ngucek-ngucek mata.

"Ngantuk?" Tanya Luca. Hotaru ngangguk terus nguap.

"Tidur, yuk!" ajak Hotaru. Mereka pun berjalan ke kamar. Pas nyampe kamar Hotaru langsung loncat ke kasur dan narik selimut. Luca ikutan tidur disebelah Hotaru dan pake selimut juga.

"Imai, bener. Disini angker." Bisik Luca pelan. Hotaru langsung mendelik kaget.

"Tuh kan bener!" seru Hotaru. Mereka tiduran saling berhadapan. Tangan Luca 'dua-duanya' ada didepan wajah Hotaru, tapi bisa-bisanya Hotaru ngomong gini:

"Woy Luca, jangan iseng nepuk punggung gua ah!" kata Hotaru. Luca kaget dong. Jelas-jelas tangannya gak ngapa-ngapain.

"Tangan aku kan dua-duanya disini dari tadi" kata Luca sambil menunjukkan kedua tangannya ama Hotaru. Kali ini Hotaru yang kaget.

"Ihh Luca, jangan becanda ah! Kerasa banget kok!" kata Hotaru ngotot. Mereka berpandangan heran. Luca mutusin buat ngeliat keadaan dibelakang Hotaru. Gak ada apa-apa kok. Luca geleng-geleng kepala, dan kembali tiduran lagi. Kasurnya letaknya ditengah sih, jadi kalau Luca ama Hotaru tiduran sambil hadap-hadapan, otomatis kan mereka sama-sama munggungin tembok. Hotaru diem. Dia ngerasa ada yang nepuk punggungnya lagi. Kali ini kerasa banget. Bener-bener kerasa jelas. Hotaru ngeliatin Luca dengan pandangan takut. Luca yang ngerti maksud Hotaru, langsung ngechek belakang Hotaru lagi. Bener aja. Luca ngeliat ada tuyul disitu sambil nyengir.

"I… iii… iii… iimaii.." kata Luca terbata-bata sambil nunjuk-nunjuk tuyul yang lagi nyengir. Hotaru yang ketakutan gak berani ngeliat kebelakang.

"Ada apaan Luca?" Tanya Hotaru yang langsung merem ketakutan.

"Ada tuyul, Mai" jawab Luca super gugup. Hotaru kaget bukan main.

"Apaaa..!" teriak Hotaru. "Pergi dari sini Luca!" teriak Hotaru lagi. Luca langsung turun dari kasur sambil narik tangan Hotaru dan kabur dari tuh villa. Gak lupa mereka langsung kunci pintu villanya, dan ngibrit gedor-gedor villa Natsume.

"Natsume! Sakura! Bukaa!" teriak Luca ama Hotaru heboh. Mikan dan Natsume yang belom tidur, langsung berhambur keluar buat bukain pintu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Natsume yang jadi kebawa panik.

"Ada tuyul dikamar villa gua!" kata Luca yang udah mau nangis aja. Hotaru ngangguk-ngangguk dengan wajah ketakutan. Natsume ama Mikan langsung pucet seketika.

"Ya udah, kalian tidur sini aja. Kebetulan kamarnya ada dua." Mereka semua pun langsung masuk dan kunci pintu. Hotaru ama Luca akhirnya masuk kedalem kamar satu lagi di villa Natsume. Mikan ama Natsume kembali ke kamar mereka semula. Hotaru langsung merebahkan dirinya dengan hati-hati di kasur. Luca juga ikut merebahkan diri disebelah Hotaru.

"Luca.. aku takut.." bisik Hotaru.

"Tenang aja, ka nada aku yang jagain kamu.." ucap Luca santai. Hotaru langsung nabok Luca.

PLAK

"Apaan! Lu aja tadi ngibrit duluan dari gua! Laga-lagaan mau ngejagain! Cuih!" bentak Hotaru. Luca cemberut.

"Iyaa.. maaf. Tadi kan khilaf (?)" jawab Luca seadanya. Hotaru langsung buang muka dan tidur munggungin Luca. Kali ini Hotaru gak berani kalau munggungin tembok lagi. Takut ada yang nepuk lagi dari belakang. Luca juga tidur. Pas mereka udah nyenyak tidur sekitar jam 00.37.. Hotaru ngerasa ada yang nepuk tangannya. Spontan Hotaru langsung ketakutan lagi.

"Lu.. Luca…" desisnya pelan.

"Hn?"

"Ada yang nepuk lagi." Jawab Hotaru yang masih memejamkan matanya karena gak berani liat. Takut kasusnya kaya yang waktu dipesawat.

"Eh?" Tanya Luca. Luca langsung ngucek-ngucek matanya dan berusaha bangun buat nengok kearah Hotaru. Padahal malem itu Luca lagi bener-bener capek.

"Oh, shit! Ganggu orang tidur aja!" batin Luca super kesel. Luca langsung diem begitu liat makhluk yang gangguin Hotaru itu. Luca turun dari tempat tidur dan berdiri disebelah makhluk itu dengan tampang siap melahap hidup-hidup.

"Elu! Tuyul yang tadi! Dasar setan (emang)! Ganggu orang tidur aja!" bentak Luca yang nyawanya cuma konek setengah, dan langsung nendang tuyul itu ampe mental jauh keluar jendela dan menghilang dilangit bagaikan bintang. Mendengar suara hantaman keras tadi, Hotaru coba buka matanya pelan-pelan. Dia cuma liat Luca yang lagi berdiri doang.

"Tuyul yang tadi?" Tanya Hotaru pelan. Luca ngangguk. Terus nyawa Luca rasanya baru kekumpul semua. Luca langsung nengok ke arah Hotaru dengan pasang tampang 'apa yang terjadi?'. Hotaru geleng-geleng kepala. Mereka sama-sama diem sampe akhirnya Luca takut sendiri dan lari ke tempat tidur, terus tidur lagi. Nutup seluruh badannya pake selimut. "Ayolah.. pagi cepatlah datang!" batin mereka berdua ngejerit.

Natsume: Woy! Ini tuh "Horror" atau "Parody" sih?

Author: Mana saya tau~~ Tanya aja ma para readers apa sih genre ini cerita menurut mereka.

Natsume: *Ngebakar Author* Author yang satu ini ndableg banget sih! Lu yang bikin, lu juga yang gak tau!

Author: Hohoho.. saya kan emang bodoh soal penentuan 'genre'. *Kabur*

Natsume: *ngejar Author* udah deh, ayo kalian baca lagi aja lanjutannya dipagi hari!

==========000==========

Pagi Harinya burung-burung berkicau (?), desiran ombak terdengar jelas seakan mengajak kita untuk kembali bermain ditengah laut berombak itu. Suara ceria anak-anak yang bermain dipantai mulai terdengar. Hotaru dan Luca segera membuka mata mereka dan menarik nafas lega.

"Akhirnya pagi datang juga.." seru mereka bareng. Mereka ngulet sebentar, lalu berjalan keluar kamar dengan perlahan. Ternyata didepan villa udah ada Mikan ama Natsume yang udah bangun duluan dari mereka. Pas Luca nengok kearah jam dinding, dia kaget bukan main. "Jam 8? Pantes udah pada bangun!" kata Luca. Jadi sebenarnya siapa yang gak sabar nunggu pagi hari? Kazoku Nogi? Atau Hyuuga?

"Kyahoo.. ayo main lagi!" seru Mikan semangat pas liat Hotaru ama Luca yang udah pada bangun dan udah duduk dikursi sebelah Mikan ama Natsume, depan villa.

"Lu niat amat sih, Nat! jam segini udah pemanasan mau berenang aja.." sapa Hotaru pas liat Natsume udah siap buat berenang lagi.

"Iya dong! Sayang kan kalau moment kaya gini disia-sia-in. Apalagi besok kita kan mau pulang." Jawab Natsume. Semua cengok dengernya. "Besok kita kan mau pulang." adalah kata yang sukses bikin semuanya –exept Natsume- cengok.

"BESOK?" Tanya Mikan, Hotaru, ama Luca kompak. Natsume ngangguk.

"Kenapa? Kecepetan bukan? Kalian mau lebih lama lagi disininya?" Tanya Natsume santai. Yang lain langsung pada geleng-geleng.

"Gak mau lebih lama! Kalau sekarang mau pulang juga boleh!" jawab mereka bertiga yang kebayang ama peristiwa aneh yang mereka alamin disitu. Ekspresi Natsume yang santai berubah jadi ekspresi kaya orang nahan boker.

"Samaa.. gua juga mau cepet pulang! Angker boo disini!" bisik Natsume. Semua mengangguk setuju.

"Oke, besok kita pulang, ya!" seru semuanya kompak. Natsume langsung ngacir ke pantai.

"Hotaru, Luca-pyon, kita berenang bareng yuk!" ajak Mikan. Yang diajak pun hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Kami ganti baju dulu, ya!" Luca pun jalan ke villa-nya diikuti Hotaru yang narik ujung baju Luca kayak waktu pertama dateng.

"Luca, gimana kalau pas kita buka pintunya, isinya tuyul semua lagi pada maen? Terus duit kita gimana? Kalau diambil gimana? Kalau sampe duit kita diambil, gua kejar itu tuyul walau harus kebulan!" seru Hotaru yang tiba-tiba jadi semangat dengan api yang berkobar dimatanya.

"Gak bakal, Mai. Uangnya semua dikantong celana-ku." Ujar Luca. Hotaru ber-oh ria lalu mereka pun masuk ke villa dengan perlahan. Masuk kamar, terus ganti baju kaya kemaren deh.. kali ini Hotaru pake kain pantai yang diiket dijadiin rok juga kaya Mikan. Tapi pake celana pendek selutut lagi, jadi di double. Eh, pas mereka mau keluar villa, Hotaru nenggak keatas. Dia ngelirik keatas atapnya. Luca sih masih kunci pintu. Hotaru cengok disitu. Dia terus-terusan ngeliat atap villa itu dari depan villa.

"Luca.. itu.." ucap Hotaru pelan sambil nunjuk sesuatu. Luca langsung menghampiri Hotaru dan merangkulnya.

"Ada apa, Mai?" Tanya Luca.

"Coba liat keatas ada apaan.." bisik Hotaru. Luca langsung nengok ke atas atap.

"Eh? Itu kan..!" seru Luca heboh sambil nunjuk-nunjuk suatu 'obyek' yang ada diatas atap. Apakah itu?

* * *

BERSAMBUNG….. huahahahaha… gimana pendapat kalian tentang chap. 2 ini? terlalu pendek gak ceritanya? Garing gak ceritanya? Maklum, sistem kebut sehari sih. Karna kemaren-kemaren saya lagi sakit, jadi gak bisa publish deh (Internet dirumah saya dicabut, jadi musti ke warnet). Mana sakitnya demam berdarah, rasanya udah mau mati saja. Tapi prinsip saya teguh! :

"Tak boleh mati sebelum menang IFA!"

huahaha… itu sih ampe kapan tau juga gak bakal kejadian, hiks.. hiks… *Serius, nangis beneran nih saya*

Sesuai dengan motto saya: "No REVIEW, no UPDATE." So, buat yang masih setia mau baca, REVIEW dong please… terus juga kalau ada yang mau dimunculin di fic ini, silahkan saja request lewat REVIEW atau Private Massege tentunya..

Sampai jumpa~~

RIVIEW~~~ XD *Nodongin boneka voodoo* hihihi…


	3. Pulang!

Sesuai janji saya, karena sudah ada 10 review lebih, maka akan saya update ini fic!

**Pairing**:

MikaNatsume

NogImai (Kyaaa… my Fav.!)

Disclaimer: Tachibana Higuchi, dan kalau story ini sih idenya Hime Uguisu, Minami22, dan Sarah. Tapi idenya saya paling banyak kok! Bener deh!

**WARNING: **

"Penakut jangan baca karna dikhawatirkan nanti bisa ginggiapen. Tapi baca aja deh.. semua bebas baca fic ku kok! asalkan nanti nge-REVIEW! Tapi Author tidak bertanggung jawab kalau kalian jadi gak berani liat kolong tempat tidur. Khekekeke…" –Author Hime Uguisu-

**Sponsor:**

http:/**.com** (a Blog All About Alice Academy)

* * *

Chapter 3

In Bali

A

Gakuen Alice Fanfic

By:

Hime Uguisu

"Lu.. Luca.." Lirih Imai gemeter.

"Eh! Kamu kan yang kemaren! Ngapain muncul sekarang? Ini kan pagi!" Bentak Luca sambil tetap mendongak kearah atap.

"Heh! Gara-gara elu, gua jadi nyangkut disini! sialan lu!" ucap suara yang ada diatas atap itu yang tak lain adalah pemiliknya si Tuyul yang kemaren di tendang Luca ampe mental. Ternyata dia jadi nyangkut diatep toh.

"Kenapa lu disitu?" Tanya Luca yang tak sepenuhnya sadar saat menendang tuyul itu. Ekspresi Hotaru berubah menjadi memandang kearah tuh tuyul dengan ekspresi horror.

"Sini lu! Balikin duit gue!" Teriak Hotaru. Ia segera naek skuter angsanya yang tiba-tiba dikasih ama author buat naek kearas atep nyamperin itu tuyul. Hotaru ngegampar itu tuyul dengan ekspresi tak takut sama sekali karena mata ungunya mendapati ada uang 500 yen digenggaman si tuyul. Hotaru menginjak tuyul itu dengan sadis dan gemas yang berlebihan sampe akhirnya dia nendang tuyul itu. Hotaru turun lagi dengan skuternya dan selamat. Luca berdiri mematung liat istrinya itu.

"Gila ih, lu kalau udah masalah duit kagak ada toleransinya!" Desis Luca pelan. Hotaru menatap tajam kearah Luca sebelum akhirnya berjalan didepan pria itu.

"Ayo buruan! Gua laper nih! Cari makan deket sini, yuk! Di restaurant yang ada di receptionist." Kata Hotaru dengan suara datarnya lagi. Luca mengagguk pasrah dan masih kringet dingin aja liat Hotaru tadi. Mereka berjalan santai dipasir putih itu menuju restaurant yang masih ada dalam lingkungan villa untuk memakan jatah breakfast mereka. Ternyata disana sudah ada Mikan dan Natsume lagi menyantap makanan mereka masing-masing. Melihat Luca dan Hotaru berdiri didepan pintu, Natsume pun mengisyaratkan mereka untuk duduk makan bersama mereka.

Oke, kita skip saja bagian makan yang tak penting ini »»»

Selesai mereka makan, mereka langsung lari ke bagian pantainya. Natsume udah ngacir aja maen air sambil narik-narik Mikan.

"Natsu.. Haah.. Pelan-pelan! Baka ah~" kata Mikan yang masih terengah-engah karena kepaksa lari ditarik Natsume. Dibelakang sih Hotaru ama Luca jalan aja dengan santai seakan tak ada beban.

"Woi! Lari dong kalian! Kalau kalian lambat, ntar jadi memperlambat alur cerita!" Bentak Author sambil nepuk-nepukkin tangan dan berjalan mengikuti mereka dari belakang, memberi semangat udah kayak lagi nyuruh ayam buat masuk kadang.

"Gak mau ah, capek." Keluh Hotaru.

"Cape ngapain?" Tanya Author bareng ama Luca.

"Abis kerja jadi Garfield" jawab Hotaru yang ujuk-ujuk ekspresinya jadi kaya Koko (baca= polos gak jelas). Author dan Luca pun pundung dan swt dipojokkan.

Author: "asik mojok bareng Luca!" #PLAK

Mereka bermain air, berenang, bikin istana pasir di pantai.

"Mikan, ayo tiduran dipasir. Kita maen kubur-kuburan!" Ajak Natsume semangat. Mikan tertawa geli lalu langsung merebahkan tubuhnya dipasir putih itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian_

"Nat! Engap! Mphh.." Rintih Mikan. Ternyata Natsume semangat ngubur mikan dipasir sampe hampir nutupin kepalanya.

"Sabar!" Seru Natsume gemas tak jelas dan memukul-mukul pasir agar pasirnya rapat.

"Nat! Gua teriak nih!" Bentak Mikan. Natsume menghentikan kegiatannya dan memasang tampang senga.

"Diem aja deh. Triak aja sana!"

"Aaa... Mphh... Aumphh.." Suara teriak Mikan tak bisa terdengar karena Natsume menyumpal mulutnya Mikan dengan bibirnya. Wajah Mikan merah karena dicium Natsume dibibir tepat dipantai yang penuh ini. Natsume lalu melepaskan ciumannya. Oke, ini adegan fans service untuk readers semua fans Natsu-Mikan.

"Nat.. Bodoh ah~" kata Mikan sambil memukul Natsume pelan.

"Hihi..." Natsume tertawa geli.

Lalu bagaimana nasib RuRuka aka NogImai ini? Ayo kita lihat!

"Luca~ agak kenceng dong! Gak kerasa nih.." Kata Hotaru.

"Iya, Imai" jawab Luca sambil mempercepat aktivitas tangannya.

"Aah~ Luca! Lebih cepet dong! Gak kerasa nih."

"Ini juga aku udah cepet"

"Haaah.. Enak Luca! Cepet dong! Yang kenceng! Gak kerasa nih!"

"Protes melulu! Aku kan udah berusaha! Nikmatin aja deh.." Protes Luca.

"Iya deh. Tapi emang udah adem kok. Cuma kurang kerasa sedikit lagi aja.. Percepat sedikit gerakannya dong! Sesuain ama temponya! Tangan aku udah basah kena keringet nih". Akhirnya Luca kesel dan menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Kok berenti? Lagi enak juga! Kan cuma Luca yang mau ngelakuin ini." Kata Hotaru kecewa. Luca geleng-geleng kepala.

Apakah yang sedang mereka lakukan? Simpan jawabannya dikepala anda dan jangan sedikitpun berpikiran ecchi.

"Udah bagus lu mau gua kipasin!" Protes Luca.

"Hah Luca pelit! Males!" Hotaru pun berjalan meninggalkan Luca. Luca ngekor dibelakang Hotaru dan kembali ke villa.

Saat malam hari.. (Inilah scene cerita yang 75%-nya adalah kisah yang dialami ama temen yang saya tulis namanya diatas, dan sisanya adalah improvisasi saya)

Luca dan Hotaru baru merebahkan diri mereka diatas kasur. Menarik selimut, dan mulai memejamkan mata. Mereka tidur dengan tenang, damai, sentausa kok.

Pukul 12.03 malam

Hotaru membuka matanya, mengucek matanya dan membangunkan Luca. Ia menepuk-nepuk pundak Luca pelan. Tak sampai 10 detik, Luca sudah membuka matanya.

"Ada apa sih, Imai?" Tanya Luca malas.

"Anterin dong! Aku haus mau ambil minum didapur!"

"Ambil sendiri ah!" Kata Luca lalu membuang muka dan kembali menarik selimut untuk tidur lagi. Hotaru kesal lalu melempar bantal kekepala Luca.

"Ah! Elu mah! Timbang anterin ambil minum aja gak mau! Cerai ah!" Rengek Hotaru. Luca langsung sweatdropped dengernya.

"Iya deh! Ah bawel!" Akhirnya Luca ngalah juga dan bangun. Mereka pun berjalan menuju dapur. Mereka berenti tepat didepan pintu dapur. Luca mencoba membuka pintu itu, tapi susah! Gagang pintunya gak mau turun-turun! Kayak ada tangan lagi disebrang pintu dan nahan gagang pintunya.

"Gak kamu kunci, kan? Ah, tapi kalau dikunci sekalipun pasti bisa digerakin kan gagang pintunya!" Kata Luca. Hotaru jadi pucet dengernya.

"Gak aku kunci Luca! Luca jangan becanda!" Bentak Hotaru dengan suara yang mulai kayak anak kecil lagi nahan nangis. Luca mencoba terus menurunkan gagang pintu itu, tapi tetap keras.

"Berat! Woy yang dibelakang pintu! Gagangnya jangan ditahan dong!" Luca menggedor-gedor pintu dapur itu. Hotaru langsung mencubit perut Luca kencang.

"Aaauuww! Sakit!" Rintih Luca.

"Habis lu yang enggak-enggak aja sih! Mana ada orang lagi disini selain kita!" Kata Hotaru sedikit memelankan suaranya.

"Pintu kan udah dikunci, ya. Bener juga. Terus..." Luca menghentikan kata-katanya dan melirik Hotaru dengan tatapan misterius. Hotaru udah kaya mau nangis.

"Siapa?" Bisik mereka berdua pelan. Luca melepaskan tangannya dari gagang pintu dan Hotaru langsung memeluknya erat.

"Lucaaa.. Takut!" Rengek Hotaru kayak anak kecil. Luca mengelus rambut istrinya itu dan memberanikan diri membuka pintu itu sekali lagi. Tepat saat Luca kembali memegang gagang pintu itu, terdengar sesuatu.

SREK... SREK..

Terdengar suara seperti orang yang menyapu dengan sapu ijuk diatas lantai kayu.

"Suara apaan tuh?" Tanya Hotaru panik dan makin menenggelamkan kepalanya didada Luca.

"Sst.. Coba diem dulu. Biar kita denger baik-baik." Bisik Luca. Hotaru mengangguk pelan. Tak mau menjauhkan kepalanya dari dada Luca.

SREK.. SREEK.. SREK.. Ha~uu~

Lha? Ngapa ada tambahan "ha~uu~" dengan suara rendah banget gitu?

"Kayak suara orang nyapu dari atas langit-langit deh." Kata Luca. Luca mulai bergerak sedikit menjauh dari pintu dapur dan Hotaru mengikutinya tanpa mau merubah posisinya.

"Gak mungkin Luca! Gak mungkin ada yang nyapu. Kalau feeling aku bilang bunyinya kayak rambut yang keseret-seret diatas lantai kayu." Jelas Hotaru panjang lebar. Hening beberapa detik, akhirnya Hotaru menatap wajah Luca dengan tampang horror.

"Siapa yang rambutnya sampai sepanjang itu dan gimana caranya langit-langit triplek itu gak roboh kalau diinjek?" Tanya Luca. Hotaru makin menatap Luca serius.

"Bisa kalau dia ngambang.." Jawab mereka berdua bareng. Luca nelen ludah kaget.

"Dan yang ngambang itu setan! Aaaa..! Luca!" Hotaru langsung meluk Luca lebih erat dan matanya gak berani ngeliat kemana-mana. Ia memejamkan matanya dengan cepat. Luca mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit-langit diatas mereka. Tak jauh dari posisi Luca berdiri sekarang, ada bagian langit-langit yang sedikit bolong. Ia memperhatikan langit-langit bolong itu dengan seksama.

SREK.. SREK..

Suara itu terdengar semakin mendekati kearah lubang itu. Keringat dingin sudah mulai menetes dipipi Luca saking seriusnya. Hotaru? Jangan ditanya! Dia udah mau kaya batu aja. Sedikit lagi suara itu akan mendekati lubang dan.. Berhenti.

"Eh? Suaranya berhenti?" Batin Luca. Luca tadinya mau jalan nyamperin langit-langit itu, tapi Hotaru meluk dia kenceng banget sampe dia susah gerak dan susah nafas. Akhirnya Luca memutuskan menunggu ditempatnya berdiri. Ia konsentrasi penuh, 1 menit, 2 menit, 3 menit dan..

Sebuah kepala dengan rambut hitam panjang muncul dari lubang itu dan sukses bikin Luca yang lagi konsentrasi jadi kaget.

"Aaaaa!" Refleks Luca teriak yang bikin telinga Hotaru sakit. Akhirnya Hotaru ngelepas pelukannya dan tangannya langsung ditarik sama Luca masuk ke kamar. Suara tetesan masih terdengar jelas ditelinga Luca. Ia melihat sekilas, tetesan darah dari lubang itu menetes ke lantai.

BRAK!

Luca langsung menutup pintu kamar dengan kencang. Hotaru loncat ketempat tidur dan nutup seluruh badannya dengan selimut. Luca duduk aja disamping Hotaru dan hanya menutup kakinya dengan selimut. Hening.

_'Tatoe…owaru koto no nai kanashimi ga anata ubatte mo... Hanarete yuku kokoro nado koko ni wa nai to itte'_

Lagu SHIVER-The GazettE yang menandakan ada panggilan masuk di hp Luca yang tergeletak dekat bantal mengagetkan Luca dan Hotaru. Luca cepat-cepat mengangkat telponnya.

"Haa.. Haallo?" Kata Luca gugup.

"Hei! Kenapa Luca? Teriakan lu kenceng banget sampe kedengeran kekamar gua!" Jawab orang yang menelpon Luca yang tak lain adalah Natsume.

"Ada.. Han.."

"STOP! Jangan dilanjutin! Gua kesana deh sekarang!" Kata Natsume dengan cepat mengakhiri percakapan sebelum Luca sempat menjawab.

"Apa katanya?" Tanya Hotaru yang udah menurunkan selimutnya sampai pundak.

"Katanya dia mau kesini."

Hotaru akhirnya berubah posisi jadi duduk. Kepalanya bersandar dibahu Luca. Mereka sama-sama menatap kearah lubang ventilasi dikamar mereka.

"Ada tangan." Kata Luca santai sambil nunjuk kearah luba ventilasi itu. Hotaru menatap tajam dan horror kearah lubang ventilasi itu. Bener aja. Ada tangan berkulit putih pucat. Jari-jarinya bergerak-gerak. Hotaru makin merapat dan memeluk tangan Luca kenceng.

"Imai."

"Apa?"

"Aku suka kalau kamu lagi ketakutan."

"Kenapa?"

"Karna kamu bakal meluk aku kenceng. Aku sayang Imai.." Jawab Luca gak liat-liat situasi dan langsung meluk-meluk Hotaru gak jelas.

"Sialan!" Bentak Hotaru. Sebuah tinju melayang ke pipi Luca.

"Maaf deh, itu paling tangan Natsume." Kata Luca.

"Natsu! Gak lucu deh!" Teriak Hotaru. Tapi tangan itu tetap tak berhenti bergerak.

"Gak mungkin! Pertama, Natsume gak mungkin sampe secepet itu. Kedua, gak ada suara langkah kakinya, ketiga.." Luca menghentikan kata-katanya karena mendengar hp-nya bunyi.

'Tatoe…owaru koto no nai kanashimi ga anata ubatte mo

Hanarete yuku kokoro nado koko ni wa nai to itte'

Ponsel Luca berdering lagi. Luca segera mengangkatnya.

"Gua udah depan villa elu! Bukain pintunya dong!" Jawab Natsume disebrang telpon. Luca mematikan tombol hp-nya.

"Ketiga, pintu rumah kan kekunci dan Natsume diluar." Jawab Hotaru ama Luca bareng.

"Aaaaaaa!" Mereka teriak bareng, bikin Natsume ama Mikan yang udah ada didepan pintu villa geleng-geleng dengernya. Karena nunggu lama, Natsume memutuskan mendobrak pintu villa itu. Tadinya sih mau dibakar, cuma begitu dia bilang mau ngebakar pintu itu, dia langsung digampar Mikan.

BRUAK! Pintu sukses didobrak Natsume.

"Luca! Hotaru! Ada apa?" Tanya Natsume yang langsung lari nyelonong masuk kedalem rumah bareng Mikan. Mereka berhenti didepan pintu kamar Luca dan Hotaru. Lalu langsung mendorong pintu itu.

"Natsume!" Luca dan Hotaru kaget melihatnya. Bersamaan dengan datangnya Natsume, tangan itupun hilang.

"Mikan! Tidur sini aja yuk! Temenin aku! Luca mah malah ikut takut juga sih!" Kata Hotaru. Mikan tertawa miris.

"Aku malah udah mau ngompol aja.. Hiks.. Takut... Huaaa..." Mikan nangis bombay. Natsume swt.

"Ya udah, ini kan malem terakhir kita nginep disini. Gua ama Mikan bakal tidur disini. Besok kita tanya ama yang biasa bersih-bersih villa." Kata Natsume menenangkan semua.

"Aku mau deket Natsume.." Kata Luca. Natsume pun mendekapnya erat dan ... Hieee! Salah! Maaf salah scene! Itu mah buat fic Natsu-Ruka saya!

CUT!

Pagi hari pun tiba. Suara deburan ombak terdengar jelas ditelinga. Natsume dam Mikan udah balik kekamar mereka untuk membereskan barang-barang. Begitu juga Hotaru dan Luca. Hotaru lagi nyiapin koper yang udah penuh sama barang mereka berdua. Diluar, Luca lagi nelpon taksi untuk anter mereka sampai bandara.

"Yaaay! Ayo kita pulang!" Seru Mikan semangat. Setelah membereskan barang bawaan mereka, Mikan dan Natsume langsung nyamperin Hota-Luca.

"Eh, Sakura! Aku lagi nunggu Imai! Nanti kita check out sama-sama ya!" Jawab Luca. Mikan mengangguk.

"Oke aku siap!" Kata Hotaru yang udah membawa koper besar. Tak lama kemudian lewatlah si tukang bersih-bersih yang mereka tunggu.

"Pak! Sini sebentar!" Panggil Natsume. Bapak itu pun menghampiri mereka sambil bawa-bawa sapu.

"Anu ada apa, ya?" Tanyanya.

"Begini, langsung keintinya saja. Sudah dari pertama saya kesini sampe sekarang kenapa kami selalu diganggu makhluk lain terus, ya?" Tanya Luca to the point.

"Oh, kalau villa yang ini sih *nunjuk villa Luca* emang dulunya disini pernah ada cewek yang dibunuh, tapi itu sudah 5 tahun yang lalu dan gak pernah ada kejadian apa-apa tuh." Jelas si bapaknya dengan panjang lebar. Semua ber "oh" ria. Hotaru berjalan mendekat ke si bapak itu.

"Tapi kenapa selalu saya yang diganggu?" Hotaru akhirnya nanya juga. Si bapak diam sebentar lalu memperhatikan Hotaru dengan seksama. Lalu matanya terbelalak kaget.

"Pantas saja rasanya bapa pernah liat wajah seperti kamu! Kamu lumayan mirip dengan wanita yang dibunuh disini waktu itu!" Kata si bapak. Hotaru langsung membeku seketika.

"Aha! Mungkin dia ganggu elu karna lu mirip sama dia!" Tebak Natsume.

"Mana ada setan secantik gue!" Bentak Hotaru. Semua langsung swt berjamaah dengernya.

Skip time » »

Singkatnya sekarang mereka semua udah sampe rumah. Luca langsung merebahkan dirinya dikasur karena lelah.

"Haaah.. Capek banget. Tenang rasanya udah sampe rumah." Gumam Luca.

"Aaa!" Teriak Hotaru dari dalem kamar mandi. Luca langsung bangun dan lari kekamar mandi. Takut-takut setannya ngikutin Hotaru.

"Ada apa Imai?" Luca membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan kasar.

"Ada apaan tuh dikepala gua?"

Luca menatap kekepala Hotaru, lalu tertawa.

"Cuma sarang laba-laba, sayang." Kata Luca nahan ketawa. Hotaru mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

Sejak itu Hotaru Imai jadi paranoid.

TAMAT

"Luca! Gua mau ngajak lu jalan lagi nih!" Seru Natsume ditelpon.

"Kemana?" Tanya Luca.

"Ke Lawang Sewu, yuk!" Ajak Natsume.

"Gua bunuh diri aja deh mendingan.." Luca langsung mematikan ponselnya.

* * *

Hwahahaha... Ending yang gaje banget!

Terima kasih untuk para Readers and Reviewers yang sudah menyempatkan waktu membaca dan mereview fic ini! Terima kasih!

Tahukah kamu? Setiap hari saya selalu membuka profil FFN saya buat nge-chek ada yang review apa gak. Dan tiap ada nambah 1 review, saya langsung histeris kegirangan sambil loncat-loncat!

See you..!

Please click "review this story" ^o^!


End file.
